ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Hero Taisen 2 Spinoff
__TOC__ Plot The origin saga of the Fight King, Deather and to tie up several loose ends. The story takes place hundreds of years before the Great Taisen in Ultra Hero Taisen 2. Characters Ultramen *Ancient Giant of Light *The main character *Ultralotl *Ultraman Thomas *Agul Jack *The Ice Guy *Ultraman Onyx Light Form *Ultraman Seventine *Ultraman Valkie *This meanie Other *Deather *Fight King *Mururoa *Zettolotl *Ultraseven Belial *Gakuzom II *Draghound *Nucleus Dorako *Leonodas Cloned *Alien Valky *Frost Cloned *Modified Monster Army **Bigfoot Gomora **Space Dinosaur Zettonsaurus **Eldritch Eleking **Thin Joe **Reconstructed² Bemstar **Verokron Bug **Tyranical Tyrant *Ixion *Yorjimborg *Ibilhakas *Souldjar *Minyen *Anonsah *Biuar *A surprise Opening There were two figures. They were both black silhouettes against a seemingly white background, brawling with one another. All around them was devastation; raging flames, clouds of smoke and a barren land without a trace of life. Each landed a few punches and shot each other with energy beams, until one of them had enough. From its body radiated energy that drew the other giant closer, until they made contact. Their bodies started to fuse and collapse on itself, becoming a shining purple crystal. And then began a cycle of death and torture that would go on for milennia, as warriors from all over the multiverse gathered and slaughtered each other to gain a great power...or something else. Prologue Two red and silver giants fly through space, seemingly to get somewhere. One of them was a typical-looking Ultra, who looked a lot like Ultraman or Zoffy or Jack, except that he was mosy red with silver markings. The other was also mostly red with sulver markings, and he looked a whole lot like an Alien Valky. "You know, this part of the galaxy is dangerous. Invaders turned this place to crap." said the first one. "Yeah, yeah and that's why you're here! You're the space ranger after all." "...the second I see an alien fleet or one of my superiors, I'm out. Do you know how hard it is to keep this job when you keep telling me to follow you around?! What do you even want from this place anyway? It's a danger zone." "There's a rare White Samekujira somewhere around here! If I find it and capture it, we'll make a fortune." "This is crazy, Valkie. And you know it. That White Samekujira's just a myth. I can't risk this job - or our lives - just so you can go fishing!" But after all that, they dived down into a water world anyway. There wasn't much to see other than a few barren rocks poking out out the surface of the ocean, which covered over 90% of the planet's surface. There were no islands or great landmasses, just mundane rocks. Going undersea was quite fine for the two of them, since their eyes were able to see through the darkness of the ocean floor and their bodies were strong enough to bear the water pressure...as long as they didn't dive too deep in search for this 'mythical creature'. Category:Fan Movies Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Taisen movies